


ESC ship drabbles

by escsorrel



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Eurovision, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escsorrel/pseuds/escsorrel
Summary: Short drabbles of various ships of ESC artists.





	1. 1 // Nathan Trent X Manel Navarro

Nathan woke up. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked a few times - his head hurt like someone had taken a guitar and smashed in his face, his vision was hazy and his mouth tasted vaguely of lime or something equally as bitter. He slowly sat up, recognising his hotel room and looking down at his once white shirt which now had a large red stain on it. “Ouch.“ He spoke up, voice hoarse and tired, and ruffled his hair before getting up and walking to the bathroom. 

After cleaning himself up he went back to his bedroom and picked up his phone, which was laying on the bedside table. Five unanswered calls from his manager. Ten text messages, all in a very troubled tone. What did he do? He turned on the wifi. 

And then it began. His phone started buzzing and practically froze up from all the notifications and whatsapp messages. Instagram was blowing up the most. Dreading what he was about to see, he opened the app and went on his profile. 

Apparently he had went to the afterparty, that he had a memory of, but after….

"Oh. My. God.” He breathed out, staring at the last uploaded picture.

It was him and Manel, both holding bottles of alcohol, Manel’s guitar laying on the floor in shambles and…they were kissing. Lips on lips, messy and needy, as the video from Slavko’s account showed. 

Nathan fell back into bed, throwing his phone to the side and hiding his face in his hands. What had he done in front of everyone. And everyone saw that. Him kissing Manel. Making out with him, even.

Suddenly his phone buzzed one more time. He picked it up to see a text from nobody else than the catalonian himself. A lump climbed up his throath, but also, somewhere in his stomach, butterflies woke up.


	2. 2 // Justs Sirmais X Polina Gagarina

Polina pulled into the drive way by her house, sighing in frustration as the car came to a halt. It had been a rough day at work, with a few annoying clients and misplaced documents, which gave her a headache since the very morning. She wanted to finally get home and start her vacation, take a break from everything. She deserved it.

She opened the car door, and immediately the sound of a raspy male voice reached her ears.

“She’ll never know your story like I do!”

“Na na na na, something, something!”

She immediately smiled. It was her neighbor, a twenty-something year old guy with a passion for music. He had his bedroom window wide open and once again he had his headphones on and mp3 player plugged in, and he was singing at the top of his lungs. It was a typical Friday evening, really, even though he had moved in fairly recently. Maybe two months or so.

She had taken a liking to him very quickly. He often played his guitar in the backyard in the evenings, and he had had a few evenings with his friends around a bonfire, with drums, guitars and melodic voices. They hadn’t spoken much, besides exchanging good mornings and their first names. His name was Justs. A name she hadn’t heard before, but the town she lived in was very ethnically diverse, so it didn’t surprise her at all.

Truth be told, she really liked him. Really would be an understatement. He was handsome, he was always joyful and active, she had seen him on a skateboard, with a sports bag over his shoulder, returning home late in the evening. A few times she had seen him without a shirt on, and goddamn, he was fit. But she could never do anything about it. Polina, a 30 year old woman, turned into a shy school girl around this young man. So she quietly spied on him. Another quality of his that she really loved was his voice. There was a certain rasp to it, but it was strong, with so much power, she always longed to hear it.

She walked upstairs, smiling to herself. Their bedrooms happened to be adjacent to each other, so she could get a glimpse on him working at the table or playing his guitar while sitting on his bed. And right now, he was probably singing his soul out with his eyes tightly shut, he wouldn’t notice that she had arrived. Quietly, she shut the door to her own bedroom and walked over to the window.

And she laughed.

He was singing a song in a language that she didn’t understand, while dancing around his room in his red flannel pants and a tank top, headphones on, eyes shut. He obviously hadn’t taken any dancing lessons, because he seemed a bit like a puppet on a string. But he was moving to the rhythm of the music, and it was as captivating as it was amusing.

He stopped dancing and Polina quickly shifted her gaze somewhere in her room, pretending to be busy. When she glanced back at Justs, he was thumbing at his mp3 player while biting his lip. He took a deep breath, and started singing. In Russian.

There was a slight accent, but that didn’t make recognizing the song difficult. It was one of Polina’s favorite songs, and she began to hum along. And soon, humming turned into singing, and by the last chorus, she had forgotten where she was and who else was around.

“Это весна  
Знаешь обратной дороги нет  
Это весна  
Моя любовь тебе шлёт привет  
Это весна  
Знаешь обратной дороги нет  
Это весна…“

„Woah!” Justs exclaimed, and Polina blushed furiously, her eyes opening and looking right at him.

„That was great. Didn’t know you had it in you!” He said, grinning widely. „Do you want to, perhaps, join me and my friends in a few hours for a music session in the backyard? We have snacks!”

„I…I would love to.” She answered, nodding, before slowly walking out of the room and closing the door behind herself. And then she squealed like a little girl.It was a little embaressing. But she was full of joy.


End file.
